ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana-chan/Light Novel Series
Hana (Alias: Hana Makihataya) is one of the main characters of the Ojamajo Doremi 16 Light Novel series. Her focus book is Come On!, vol. 3 of the 17 series. Currently seven years old, Hana-chan has been under the care of Majorika since being separated from the girls. Eventually they discover she has traveled to France and they head out to see her. Bio With her dedication to seeing her "Mothers" again, Hana-chan has been studying magic intensly, to the point that she not only skipped a few grades, but her Crystal Ball is even larger than Majorika's. However, her sudden rebellious streak causes a rift between her and Majorika and she was put under Majoruka's care. Appearance Hana resembles her aged-up form from Dokkan. But once again she ages herself further to fit in with the girls at high school after they find out she's come to the Human World. She still looks the same and has a developing figure, although her bangs appear slightly longer and she has lost her baby face. She alternates between plain scrunchies and the winged peach ones. Personality While Hana is still the lively and bright, innocent girl she was in the past, it was also revealed that the pain from being separated from Doremi and the others caused her to suddenly become bratty and manipulative. She often threw tantrums and made unreasonable demands, and she gave Majorika a lot of problems until she finally demanded to be put under new custody. However, Hana is still loving and sweet, and her desire to see the girls is what led to not only this bad behavior, but it also caused her to seriously begin to study and train herself. She's wised up a lot since her younger years, and she is very talented, but she remains easy-going and friendly. Besides becoming the next witch Queen, she was also inspired to become a Magic World Doctor after hearing about Non. She is very focused to get whatever she sets her mind to, and the adults who were uncertain of her goals gave her an important job: get more than four members of her cheerleading club before the end of April, and keep her grades up. 16 Novel 1 Hana does not make a direct appearance, but the girls were shown to be horrified when Majorika informed them of what happened. A year prior to the start of the novel Hana's behavior led to her breaking Majorika's most prized possession during one of her tantrums. Majorika spanked her for putting her through all of this, but Hana-chan struck back by going to the Witch Queen and demanding new custody or else she wouldn't become the Witch Queen in the future. With no other choice the Queen assigned Majoruka to watch her. Novel 2 At the end of this novel, the girls discover that Hana-chan has come to Paris France. Novel 3 In the third novel the girls manage to locate Hana, who explains that she came in search of her younger, twin sister Yume. It was explained that whenever twins are born from the flower, the younger one is sent to live among the Humans in order to avoid conflict over the throne. Hana knew that she had a twin, but whenever she asked Majorika she refused to say anything, so having been living with Majoruka, she later got information one evening when she was drunk and left the Witch World. In order to fit in with the girls, Hana once again ages herself up. The girls later discover that Yume is living with the Queen's younger sister, MajoAvenir. 17 The girls pay MajoAvenir (Mirai Sakura) a visit and reveal why they have shown up, but she asks them not to reveal Hana's identity to Yume until she is twelve. They agree, but they decide to observe her before leaving. 18 19 Quotes Trivia Gallery Drawings 20160627_143744.jpg Novel Images t_700x780.jpg f493c23eec7ff13e35ff8b8435cfd745.png Hana 16.png a9o9d2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Light Novel Counterparts